Dare
by Fiallah
Summary: Just a few drabbles of the boys of Catherine having a bit of fun in their privacy. Rated M for masturbation.
1. Vincent

Hello, I love getting off to guys getting off

* * *

A gasp, Vincent closed his eyes as he propped himself up against the wall and closed his eyes, his hand circling around the covered mound that tented from his pants, his loins aching from days of neglect. Katherine hasn't been giving little Vince the attention he needed, so he decided that he needed to take matters into his own hands. But like Katherine, he enjoyed teasing himself.

Fondling his bulge affectionately with the palm of his hand, he could feel it pulsate through the thick material of his pants, wanting the skin on skin contact; Vincent bit his lip, a soft moan escaping his lips. On the upside, he could stop teasing himself. A sheepish grin spread across his face, opening his grey eyes and watched as his hand on its own unzipped his pants. Instantly, his aching cock busted through, throbbing with the tip peering through his foreskin and dripping with pre, Vincent's smile vanished as his hands moved from his zipper and to his cock.

His eyes widened, and a louder gasp escaped his lip from the contact, his rough, chilled hand against his hot meat surprising like a wind chill on a hot day. Vincent gulped, spreading the drops of pre around his cock, slicking his penis so that it shinned dully against the dim light. He moaned, and began to move his hand up and down; the pre cum made his movements smoother and more pleasurable for him. He firmly grasped it as he gave himself a tight squeeze, he let his mouth hang open as he paced his stokes, bucking his hips into his hand, but jacking off like this wasn't gonna do him any good, and with all of his control, he managed to retract his hand and rip off his pants and boxers as fast as he could before he got back to stroking himself, his legs propped up so he could use his other hand to lightly tease his anus with the tip of his middle and index finger and going no further.

"Hmm, fucking tease…" He murmured to himself, he lay down, his other hand sliding upwards to fondle his balls, Jesus fuck he could fill his hand with them, they were so swollen. Vincent threw his head back, a loud moan escaping his lips as he fondled and stroked himself, and yet he still needed more.

"Oh, mmm, more, please- give it to me…" His hand left his scrotum, but continued stroking his aching shaft, he leaned over just enough so he could reach under his bed and pull out a little gift Katherine got him as a joke, although to him it wasn't much of a joke now. He smiled as he pulled it up onto the bed and with his free hand took it out of the box, an eight inch purple vibrator that had small bumps around the diameter, Vincent smiled a lewd smile as he grabbed a hold of it and took it out of the box, biting his lip when he held the stiff phallic shaped instrument in his hand and spat on it, withdrawing his hand for a moment to slick his saliva up the shaft and turning it on to the highest setting, making a sound of delight when he felt it violently shake in his hand.

Lifting a leg, he hunched over so he could get a better view so he could guide the toy towards his twitching entrance, pressing the tip in, earning a moan from himself.

"Oh yeah, fuck me…" he whispered to himself, giving it a shove so it went into the hilt. Vincent's jaw dropped, his back arched as he felt the full feeling of the vibrator inside of him, moving around and hitting his prostate at a rapid pace. Vincent cried out, bucking his hips as he returned his hand to his cock and resumed stroking, pre dripping between his hand and dripped down his balls, which were shaking lightly due to the vibrations. Vincent bit his lip, using his hand to thrust the vibrator in and out of him.

"Oh god, please, fuck me harder." He commanded himself, the movement of his hand speeding up. The bumps on the vibrator brushing against his prostate only added to the pleasure he felt. "Hmn, harder, come on, fuck me!" He cried, giving one last shove before he let out a throaty cry, bucking his hips as nine ropes of cum shot from the tip, Vincent watched the thick dollops of his seed land on the sheets, staining the bed with his essence. He felt himself go limp in his hands, but shake as the vibrator remained inside of him.

With a little difficulty he lifted himself up and pulled the toy out of him, groaning when he felt it slide out of him and leave hin feeling empty. Vincent panted, turning of the toy, then fell back on the bed, exhausted with a dopy smile on his face. He opened his eyes, noticing his hand next to his face, which was covered in a sticky white fluid, and out of curiosity he stuck his tongue out and licked some of his semen off of his hand, savoring the salty, but vaguely sweet taste of himself. He let out a content sigh, and he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Listening to Dare by the Gorillaz, I'm sure that song is about masturbation


	2. Astaroth

It only made it more fun when he was doing it right under their noses. Unlike them he saw them all in their human form, all down in nothing but their boxers. Some wearing less revealing sleepwear, like a t-shirt and sweat pants, and one in a ridiculous pair of pink polka dotted boxers. But to Astaroth they never looked so good on any one but that one man who had more potential then the rest.

He giggled, behind that one-way windowpane Vincent couldn't see that he was staring at him most of the time, if not all the time while he was on the landing platform. Watching him run around, encouraging the other sheep who were bound to die anyway. And only in those boxers, covering him yet hardly containing him, the way his junk bounced around in those loose boxers. Astaroth has stared at him long enough to notice.

At this point the Demon prince felt himself harden up just by looking at him climb the tower. When Vincent and he had their little chat it was hell for him, he just wished he could get out of the booth he hides himself behind and fuck Vincent. It was a rule he couldn't break, sadly.

The thought came back, and he could feel his crotch press against the fly of his dress slacks, he grinned, most of them are to afraid to venture upwards anytime soon, and no one could see what he's doing. Astaroth let his hand travel downwards to the button of his pants and then popped it from its socket, letting his hard member bust through his pants like it was nothing. He grinned, looking at his erection throb at the lone thought of Vincent. His hand slid from his fly and wrapped around himself, he jumped at the feel of his cold, chaffed hand around his cock and he moaned. He began to pump his hand; his grin becoming louder as he quickly sped up his movements, watching in glee as the pearly drops of pre gathered at the head. He had to make this quick though, who knows when one of the other sheep will man up and decide to face the next challenge, or even worse (or better) Vincent came in.

Astaroth groaned as he moved his hand faster, using the thought of Vincent sitting on his lap, rid of those stupid boxers, his cock enveloped inside of his tight walls with his cheeks red with visible hand marks on them, bouncing up and down at the same pace as his hand, to get himself closer to his climax. He threw his head back, moaning as he squeezed his cock to mimic the feeling of the tight heat of Vincent's channel. "Ah~" he moaned, pumping his hand faster, occasionally brushing his thumb across the slit.

"Oh, hmm- yes…Take it you whore." He muttered quietly, trying to keep it down as he roughly stoked himself. Arching his back, he bucked his hips into his hand as he clawed at his chest, tearing through his dress suit and scratching his chest hard enough to make himself bleed.

"Ahh!" He cried, a stinging sensation branched out from the deep scratch marks. Just… a few… more…

"Hey, you in there?"

Astaroth stopped his hand dead in its tracks, and his eyes darted open. If it wasn't for the confusion and fear that it wasn't Vincent hearing him he would've came right then and there. It certainly did set him back, but didn't completely turn him off. He just needed some… reassurance.

"I figured you'd be here," He said, smirking as he slowly stroked himself, "Now sit down."

He heard the booth next to him creak in protest to the weight being added to the bench inside of the confessional.

"Ah, you're finally here, it took you long enough."

"Yeah, yeah, spare me the praise and let's get this over with." Astaroth's grin got bigger at the sound of Vincent's voice, a jolt of pleasure racing down towards his prick and he resumed the movement of his hand. He just needed a little more…

"Oh, so that's your answer, huh?" 'Fucking dirty slut.' The question was 'Do you masturbate to anyone other than your significant other?' Vincent had picked the not so innocent option of 'Maybe…'

"Seriously, what kind of question is that?" Vincent asked, clearly confused and angry at such a vulgar question.

"Hey, I don't make the questions, I just ask them." 'Though I made this one.' He thought giddily. "Hehehe, but enough about that, I just have to ask why are you in such a rush all the time?" Astaroth asked, biting a finger to hold back a moan. "It's like you want to die."

He heard Vincent groan in defiance of his claim, though Astaroth knew if anyone could make it to the top, it was him. It only made Vincent more desirable. "I told you, I'm not going to die."  
"Hmm, yes~s," He moaned, throwing his head back. "Tell yourself that, it won't mean anything, I can tell you that many sheep have said that, they all died."

"Did they make it this far?" Vincent asked hopefully.

"Some did, and some didn't, but lets not dwell on the past either." Astaroth bit his lip, trying to stifle back a moan; he arched his back, and gripped the side of the wall in an effort to keep quiet.

Vincent cocked an eyebrow at the thump noise that came from the other side of the booth. He looked at the grated window, though he couldn't see anything other than a blinding light, "Hey, are you ok?"

Astaroth giggled, "Yeah." He pumped his hand harder, shivering "Why do you ask?"  
"No reason." Vincent didn't want to sound concerned about his wellbeing. "Just send me up."

"Again with the rushing." Astaroth growled, "But I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting."

"Yeah, you shouldn't, I'll make this quick just to-"

"Heh." Astaroth cut him off, and he quickly regretted it as he looked at Vincent's suspicious look on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing in there exactly? You just sit around, watching us?" Vincent asked.

"Like I said, I just watch over the sheep." Astaroth quickly brought his sleeve to his mouth to muffle the moan that escaped his lips. Knowing that he won't be able to keep quiet with his orgasm, he pressed the button that launched the confessional up to the next set of blocks.

Astaroth finally found the time he needed, between the noisy rumble of the confessions taking off to finish himself off, moaning loudly as he arched his back ands shot his load on himself and splashing on the wall. Messing up his torn suit and relaxing, panting loudly, looking at his mess on the wall with tired eyes. "Oh…" He moaned, "Someday you'll be mine…" He muttered, exhaling loudly before he tucked himself back inside of his pants, his shirt torn, and the cuts on his chest continued to bleed and cover his chest with a horrid stinging pain. "Someday, Vincent Brooks, you'll be all mine…"

* * *

On an unrelated note, I might be writting a Katherine x Orlando fic because... screw it

As for a pairing that makes sence, Astaroth and Vincent porn because damn that's hot


End file.
